Li and Vi
by dragosaurus
Summary: Lime and Viper are just two regular Pokemon. Two DIFFERENT Pokemon. So is it wrong to love each other? No. Just uncomftorble. Especially with competition.
1. Viper

Hhsssssssssss.

"_Just a little more..." _The Fang Snake pokemon thinks to himself closing in on his target. He silently slithers through the tall grass, occasionally poking his head up to keep track of his victim.

"_3...2...1...Now!_"

A screeching yell is emitted from his vocal glands, as he gapes his mouth open and bites down on the huge black trap.

"Not again..."

Two giant red sabers are biting through on the poor Mawile's steel horns. She turns around and Brick Breaks the Seviper skywards a hundred meters away.

"Son Of AHHhhhh!" His screams die down after a loud thud is heard. The Mawile sighs in annoyance and walks off to find her blasted attacker.

She finds him tangled and hanging on vines. "Why do you keep doing that Li?" He snaps. She groans and crosses her arms. "I was about to say the same thing. I told you to quit sneaking up on me like that. It creeps me out!" She uses her large mouth horns to reach up and snap the vines to pieces. He tumbles down in pain and looks up to see her arms still crossed and giant steel trap drooling hungrily.

"I know you wouldn't." He raises above her height and growls at the mouth. "Oh wouldn't I, Vi?" It opens it's huge jaws wide and has a mini glare down with the Seviper. "Whatever. Let's go." He mumbles and slithers out of the forest area and Lime rolls her eyes and follows.

* * *

Viper is lying in his leafy nest on the floor of the bedroom. Lime and Viper live as roommates in a pokepartment because of limited space. She gets the bed and he gets a nest. He preferred the ground anyway.

_Bonk!_

"Ah hell..." He gets hit by an alarm clock, still ringing, and smashes it with Poison Tail. Then Lime walks in stirring berries in a grinding bowl. "Wake up. Your turn to buy groceries." He hisses under his breath and crawls out the door before coming back to grab his wallet and shopping list from Lime.

_"Let's see..." _Viper is going down the aisles picking out the needed store items._ "Hmmm. Sitrus berries went up again this month. Ah well. I'll just have to get Orans this time. Now Pecha and Cheri...five of each..."_ He continues looking around, unintentionally scaring off some smaller pokemon.

"Ah fear. Such a nice thing."

He checks out at the register and leaves with the bags hanging from his mouth. On the way back, he hears a rustling in the bushes. Glancing over, he and ignores it. But hears it again. Now he catches a scent. It's unmistakable.

_**Zangoose.**_

His pupils dilate at the thought of the clawed beasts. He hears another sound. Like a cry for help. He thinks over the situation very carfully, and hides the bags before investigating. Viper crawls low through the brambles and peeks his eyes under a shrub to see the commotion.

A trio of Zangoose. And they are picking on another pokemon. It's another type of snake, but with a frill on it's neck. He identifies it as Arbok and watches them.

"Dude it ain't a Seviper." The left one says. The one in the middle grunts with a smile. "But it's still a serpent. I say what's the difference?". Obviously he is the leader. The Arbok hisses and moves back a bit. "Hell yeah." The right one speaks.

They get ready to strike, the leader about to use Crush Claw.

_Psssshhhhh._

The area is filled with smoke as Viper sneaks in. His Haze attack has left the Zangoose off guard and he quickly Poison Tails their legs. They tumble down and the Arbok sees it's chance to use Poison Sting.

A barrage of tiny needles filled with toxins pelt the trio and they scream in pain. One stray needle hits Viper's mouth, and he spits it out leaving a wound. The leader Zangoose uses Slash on the ground to make dirt and debris fly to the Arbok, ceasing the attack and the Haze dies down. They look around to see where the smoke attack came from.

"What kind of idiot pulls a prank on us?" the leader demands in a snarl. The weaker of the three is looking around and feels a light object fall on his head. "Huh?...Oh just a leaf." Then small twigs drops down on him. "Hmm? This is weird. Leaves I understand, but sticks? Next thing you know it's gonna be a-"

_Thunk!_

A giant branch plummets down on his skull and knocks him unconscious. "What the?" The other two look at their bruised brethren and look up to see a Seviper jumping down from the treetops. "Taste ma Flamethrower!" Viper breathes out fire from the sky and burns the two Zangoose, rendering them helpless.

"Ah! It burns! It burns!"

They run around in circles over abd over, before ramming into each other, causing both to faint. Viper drops onto the ground in victory. "Oh yeah, beat that ya furries!" He bleeps out his victory purr and leaves the area.

"Uuugh..."

He turn around to see the attacked Arbok is burnt to a crisp. "Oops." He swats his head with his tail and goes to carry it to a Pokecenter.

"Urff...Pretty heavy." He pulls and tugs but fails. He finally gives up carrying and decides to just get another pokemon to do it. "Let's see..." He moves out of the forest and sees a group of pokemon working on construction. Mostly big strong ones.

"Perfect." He slithers up to a Machop checking off on a clipboard. "Excuse me." He taps on his helmet crests with his tail and the Machop turns to see the Seviper. "Sorry, this place is undergoing changes. Visit when it's done."

"No duh, helmet head. But can you help me out? Someone got attacked pretty badly and I can't carry him to a Pokecenter." The worker thinks and nods calling over a Graveller who was taking a nap. Viper leads the two to the wounded Arbok where the Graveller picks it up. "We'll get her to the Pokecenter right away."

"Wait, her?" Viper looks at them confused. "Uh yeah. Can't you tell? Sheesh." The two pokemon leave and Viper stands there scratching his head.

"Ah, a_ female _Arbok. Well it don't matter to me. Though she did seem sort of..." His face shows a tiny red line and he shakes it off rapidly before picking up the grocery bags from under the bush and heading to the apartment.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Lime asks Viper as he tosses the bags onto the counter.

"Long line?" He replies and takes an Oran berry before going to the bedroom.

"I hate it when he keeps things from me..." She walks to the bags he carried in and places the food in the fridge, when she notices her hand is sticky. "Huh what's this?" She sees her hand is covered in blood. She looks at the things she just put in the fridge. Blood prints are left on their little berry skins.

"Vi! Come here." Lime says loudly, but not shouting. He comes out the room with some red liquid on his mouth. "What?"

"Would you like to explain why there is blood on my hands and your mouth?" She asks. He looks at her palms covered in his body fluid. Then licks his lower lip to taste his own red ooze. "Uh oh." he says.

"Uh oh is right. What happened?" She demands as she washes her hands.

"Well on the way back, I may have come across some Zangoose who mistook an Arbok for a Seviper. So I attacked and got cut in the lip, happy?" His answer is quick and doesn't seem to affect either of them. "Uh huh. And What did you do with the Arbok?" she asks in an unfazed expression, but with a hint of anger in her voice. "Just got some nearby construction workers to take her to the Pokecenter..."

"Her?" She asks as a light blush appears on his face. "Yeah well, uh, you know...So what?" he replies nervously as she puts a hand to her forehead. "Think about it. A Seviper and an Arbok. Now doesn't that make you feel a bit funny?" Viper shakes his head a little too late and is attacked by Lime.

"Ahhhh! Why do you do this to me?" She shakes her feet and face onto him and is kicked in the gut. "Ah-ouch! Stop it! Ah my spleen!" She stops holding him and gets up in a quick motion with a light blush. "Sorry for your insides. And outsides." She puts her hands behind her back and he stands slowly upright in pain. "Gee thanks. Now I feel dislocated..."

* * *

Viper is sent to a Pokecenter with Lime in the same ambulance. "Oops" She says bluntly at his crippled body.

"You know, when I get better, I'm gonna split you like your personality." Her bland expression then becomes hot headed and she yells at him, "Hey shut it! I told you it's no big deal!" He pushes his tail onto her face to avoid her from punching him wildly. "Yeah. Now the no big deal got me bruised in and out."

Her face becomes sullen and almost starts to cry. "I-i'm sorry. I just..." One tear falls down and rolls to her cheek. "Speaking of which, what did you mean w_hy do you do this to me_?" He questions her and she turns around to hide a blush. "Oh you know, nothing." She responds uncaring using her bi-polarity as an excuse.

They arrive at the Pokecenter and Viper is rolled into the infirmiry as Lime sits in the waiting room, swinging her feet like a child. After a half hour, the Chansey at the desk calls her up, "Is there a Lime here? We have Viper's report." She stops kicking and jumps off the chair to the counter.

"Yes?"

The nurse sees her and smiles."Viper is fine. We had to relocate and replace a few parts, but he's fine." Lime sighs in relief. "So when can he leave?"

"Two weeks."

"What!" She screams at the Chansey. "But that's like forever! I thought he was fine!". The nurse gets back up from being knocked over her chair and fixes her hat. "I am sorry. But apparently he fought a rough battle earlier and needs a bit more rest. A poison barb was stuck in his tongue and gave him a bad case of poisoning."

"And he can't do that at home?" Lime asks.

"Well he could but..."

Just then, a little Happiny comes rushing up and whispers to the Chansey's ear. After they are done, the Chansey smiles at Lime.

"Well your in luck. It seems we are sort of crowded with patients. A construction site has collapsed on the workers and need medical attention quickly. We can escort the treated pokemon out. As long as your not rough with him."

Hearing this makes Lime feel happier, but the Chansey says more. "And if it isn't too much to ask, We would also like for you to take in another patient. She has no relatives or friends but should feel better in five days." Lime thinks for a bit, unsure, and nods. "Okay. Who is she?"

She is answered when two gurneys pull up from the emergency doors. One carries Viper, sleeping. And the other one holds...

"Her name is Cobra. An Arbok who was called in earlier by two of the construction workers who said that they brought her because a Seviper found her injured..."


	2. Cobra

"Ahhhhh. This sucks." Lime complains falling tired on the bed face down. After she accepted to care for Cobra too, she had to carry the two of them in Jaws, her second mouth. It was easy at first but worn her down halfway. Her face is still buried in the sheets as Viper comes in slowly and curls in his nest. "Ah don't beat yourself up."

She throws a pillow at him. "I'll do what I want!" She turns over to look at the ceiling. "Geez you were heavy." He throws the pillow back, but it doesn't touch her. "Hey, Cobra was there too. I'm not that heavy."

"Or strong. You couldn't even carry her to the Pokecenter." She turns on her side to face him and give Jaws some room. "Ah whatever. Sorry for not having limbs." Lime pulls Jaws over and holds it like a cat. "Don't apologize to me." She pets her giant plant-like mouth as it sticks it's tongue out and drools.

Viper rolls his eyes and apologizes, "I'm sorry Jaws." It bites his tail and Viper screams in pain. After it pulls a bit, it let's go and he tumbles into the wall. "Why did you do that?" Lime just sits there acting innocent.

"I didn't do it. Jaws just didn't like your apology." He growls and slithers out. She uses that excuse every time he does something she doesn't like. "Stupid set of extra teeth." He goes to the living room to check on Cobra. She's lying on the sofa. Her long body is too huge for it, so she has to curb it like an inchworm. Though it's uncomfy.

Viper being a snake also has a body twice the couch's size. But since a Seviper's body is naturally bended, it poses no problem to relax on the couch. Arboks however, do not bend their bodies like this and results in Cobra falling off multiple times.

He sighs and speaks. "You can sleep on the floor you know." She looks up at him. "Oh no, it's okay. It's just my sofa at home is bigger than this." He goes to the fridge and takes out a few berries. "Well this place is small, so yeah. You get the idea." He closes the door and places the berries on the table. "Want one?"

She looks at him and the berries and shakes her head. "I'm not hungry." She replies. He shrugs and eats one. "Where are you from anyway?" She scratches her head with her tail and thinks for a while. Viper gets tired of waiting and throws a spoon at her. "Ow! Why?"

"Got bored. It can't take that long to remember where you live." She nods and her face lights up, "I remember! I live in Sahall Forest." He looks puzzled and eats another berry. "Never heard of it. At least not in Hoenn."

"Oh. This is Hoenn? Sahall is in Kanto." The two stare at each other and Viper smacks himself in the face. "No wonder you don't know any one here. Well how'd you get here?" She tries thinking again, but lies on the floor. "I don't remember. All I know is that it was really cold and windy. Like a blizzard or something. But that's all."

"Hmm..Well i'm not sure. But by the end of the two weeks, you can take a flight to Kanto." He tries to cheer her and she nods. "Yeah well I should get some sleep." She yawns and closes her eyes. He also yawns and slithers back to the room. He enters to see Lime asleep and rolled onto the floor.

"Not again." He gets down about to put her into the bed, but remembers the last time that happened. Her sleeping habits are split too. They change from light to normal to impossible to wake. He found this out a bit after they met long ago. But last time, he thought she was in heavy sleep and picked her up. But his fangs pinched in just a tiny bit and she Focus Punched him through five walls. He doesn't want to take that risk again.

"Oh well." He curls carefully around her like a scaly basket. He closes his eyes and drifts into sleep.

**Morning**

"Mmmmmm..." Lime is starting to wake up when she feels someone breathing behind her. She turns and sees Viper's face is in front of her, sleeping. "Good morning Vi!" She lightly pecks his cheek and he snores using his tongue in his Seviper purr. She giggles and carefully steps around him and trips over something else. She falls and lands with a thud. "Ah, what the hell." She grasps the doorknob and pulls herself up to see what she tripped on.

It's Cobra. Wrapped around Viper.

The sight of seeing her friend being curled by someone else is just strange. She is frozen in shock, a funny expression on her face. Cobra snores with her tongue flicking out just like Viper's. But it tickles him right under his neck. And he looks like he likes it.

Her eyes glow fiery and she holds a fist up slowly to her face, "W-h-y you little...". Viper must've sensed her anger because he woke up almost immediately. He realizes the situation. "W-wait... Li, it's not what it..."

"What Do You Think You're Doing!" She punches him up into the sky, breaking the ceiling.

Cobra wakes up in the bedroom. "Huh? Why am I..." She thinks of why she mysteriously aroused in another place and leaves to the kitchen. When she enters, she sees Lime eating pokeblocks and Viper on the couch with an icebag covering a huge bump on his head.

"What happened to you?" She asks entering the kitchen. "He bumped his head sleeping." Lime responds with irritation in her voice. "Yeah. That's all." He rolls his eyes, wincing in pain. Cobra goes to the sink and drinks from the one filled with water. "You guys got anything to eat?" She asks finished drinking.

"There's some berries and fish in the fridge." Viper suggests. Cobra opens the door and picks out a flounder one fourth the size of her frill and swallows it. "Ahh. I'm done."

"That was quick." Lime says. "Viper usually clears half the fridge each meal." She chuckles and an icebag is thrown at her. She tosses it back...but without the bag. "Ahhh! It's so cold and wet!" Viper squirms around on the floor as the many ice cubes melt around him making it worse.

The two females giggle at his issue and Lime heads over to him and has Jaws pick him up. "We gotta go now." She walks to the door and opens it. "Where to?" Cobra asks.

"Training." Viper replies. "We're competing in the Battle Frontier. Today is the Battle Tower." She watches them get ready to leave. "Can I come?"

"Sure." Viper responds. Lime glares at him for a bit and looks away to sigh "Of course" She walks out the door and Cobra follows them, closing the door.

The three walk out the building and head to the the large skyscraper just a little way from the apartment.

**X_X_X_X**

**I named Lime's other mouth Jaws because I didn't want to keep typing , other mouth or steel trap and all that junk.**


	3. Lime

_**Sorry for the looong wait. And yeah it's short, but i'm kinda in the middle of some other stuff goin' on.**_

_**X_X_X_X_X**_

"Ugh..." Lime watches Viper and Cobra while walking behind them. The two snake pokemon seem to get along nicely. They've been chatting most of the time, and now they're talking something about Poison Fangs.

"I never thought an Arbok could even learn that move." Viper says to Cobra amusingly. "Why not?" She answers confused. "Well you don't exactly have any fangs, so..." She giggles. "Silly Seviper." She teases making the male snake pokemon blush lightly. The two laugh and Lime can't help but feel more upset. It seemed like hours since they left for the training park when in fact it was 20 minutes. All she can hear though are the poison reptiles before her.

"Hold on, stop." The Mawile calls out to them. They turn around and she points to a sign. _Poke-Park: Training area 84._"We're here."

The look and color of their faces show their embarrassment. She can see that and feels a slight annoyance. When they enter through, they greet most of their friends waiting, and a few are sparring with some new arrivals.

"Hey guys, Lime and Viper are here." A Beedrill says aloud. A Murkrow smirks at they're arrival. "What took you two so long?". "Don't think anything weird, Raven. We were just held up." She points to Cobra who hides behind Viper. "She's new here and we thought of bringing her along today."

"Oh boy, fresh meat." A deep voiced Sharpedo says licking his lips and chuckling. That scares the Arbok a bit more and Viper tries to comfort her, "Nah, he didn't mean it. Look, he can't even leave that pool." Indeed, the shark pokemon remains in a large water body that separates into streams going everywhere. "I can still jump out and CHOMP! In my belly!" He laughs in a low, creepy tone, and Viper swats him with his tail. "Shut it, Jet. I could have you removed." The snake warns the shark. Raven, the Murkrow, chuckles, "For what? This is a training ground. We're meant to take each other down and out."

Viper glares at the dark bird, and the Murkrow can't tell if he actually used Glare or or is just giving him an evil look.

"I don't need your comments." Viper hisses. Raven, still doesn't seem to mind and looks at the other new snake behind him. "So then who's pinky?" Cobra realizes he means her and looks from behind Viper. "Long story. How about later? Because I want to check out the new guys over there fighting with Spore and Meta." Lime looks at them too. Spore the Breloom and Meta the Skarmory are going against two other pokemon she's unfamiliar with.

A Frosslass and a Kirlia

The Frosslass tries to freeze Spore, but he jumps out the way and jabs her in the stomach.

Meta is thrown over Viper's head and lands a few feet away, then picked up again by the Kirlia's Confusion.

"No pushovers I see." Viper marks and Spore glances at him. "Your tellin' me." He spits to the side and readies a Solarbeam.

The Frosslass takes this chance to attack, and strikes him on the mushroom. This pains Spore heavily, but opens him the opportunity to grab the ice type, and fire at point blank.

Though strong to the type difference, it hurts a lot. The Frosslass backs down and breathes hard.

Spore is just about to slap her on the back of his neck, when Meta is thrown into him and the Kirlia comes to her companion's aid.

"Can I join in?" Viper asks, looming over the two's faces. "Be my guest..." Spore says, groggily. Meta can only manage a nod. Viper smiles, touching their hands/wings. Then he faces the Frosslass and Kirlia.

"Tagged in."

The Kirlia stutters, "W-w-wait! This isn't fair! You're undamaged, and we just got off a match with those two!" Viper nods, and points his tail at her. "But, you don't have a scratch. Using psychic moves like that only takes a few seconds to recover." She trembles very slightly, but the Frosslass moves to the other side. "It's okay. You've got the type advantage. It won't hurt much." She gives a thumbs up, and collapses on the dirt, sitting up to view the fight.

Viper gives his opponent a nice, long, stare and the Kirlia closes her eyes to focus.

Minutes later...

"Why don't ya quit starin' and start fightn'!" Spore shouts at the motionless combatants.

"No one said begin." Viper replies, not moving an inch.

"Ugh, poisons... Begin!" the grass type calls out.

In zero to one, Viper leaps into the air, and uses Dig as soon as he lands. The Kirlia remains standing with eyes shut tight, slowly breathing to trace his presence. It seemed to be seconds for her to open her eyes in an instant and jump. Not too long before Viper comes from below and tries to grab her in his jaws. She attempts a Teleport, and vanishes before his eyes, then reappears on the other side of the battlefield. She tries to use Confusion, but Viper uses Night Slash on the ground to send a rock smoldered in dark energy in her path. Surprised, she couldn't react in time, and was scraped by an inch on her left arm.

Though a minor injury, it's super effective.

Viper, moves in at a fast pace, and charges. The Kirlia sets up a Reflect barrier and He rams into it, but swipes his tail onto the surface in that same instant. The barrier wasn't too strong, and his tail bonks her right on the head. It was more of a gravitational pull than an attack, but still enough to make the psychic type faint.

"Winner, Viper." Meta calls out.

"Eh, what can you do?" The Frosslass shrugs. "Good match."

Viper nods and carries the Kirlia in his jaws, careful to not harm her, to the ice type. "Sorry about this." The Frosslass shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm Sither. Her name is Krist. What's your name?"

"I'm Viper." He replies. Sither reaches out her hand, and Viper shakes it with his tail. "Nice to meet you. Is that your girlfriend?" She points to Cobra, who still remains behind Viper, timid as usual.

"N-no, she's-"

"Not anything like that!" Lime says, stepping in front of Sither's face. Viper looks at her, surprised, and turns back to the ice type. He notices a funny expression on her as well. Though it probably doesn't look anything like it would on his own face, but it's still strange enough.

"And who may this young lady be?" She asks in a different tone.

"I am Lime. And this..." She turns around for her huge set of large teeth to face her. "...is Jaws." The black mouth drools a thick pool of saliva and licks her open wounds for a taste of her blood. "Ahem, yes well, I am Sither. Pleased to meet you." She waits for her to turn around so she can shake her hand, but she stays turned, and she feels that 'Jaws' is nibbling on her fingers instead. "_...right..._"

Viper pushes Jaws away, and pats Lime's head with the end of his tail. "I'm sorry about that. She's kind of uh...unnatural..." Sither just stares at her. "That's quite fine with me." She tries to stand, but fails. Viper just sighs and turns to Lime. "You grab one, i'll grab the other." She grunts and takes Sither with Jaws, and Viper lightly places the still unconscious Krist on his back. "To the healing room!"

"You mean Pokecenter?" Sither asks. "Nope. Its not like that. It's smaller." Viper and Lime walk across the field to the main building, and go inside to enter a room that resembles a hospital of sorts. They simply lie them on the white sheeted beds, and step back to watch them at ease. Then, Viper looks behind him and notices a slight difference, "Where's Cobra?"

Suddenly, the intercom activates with a beep and a light, unmistakable Chansey voice is overheard.

_"Will Viper and Lime of training ground 302 please report to their designated area? There is a frantic Arbok that won't stop weeping until you are both present, and it causes quite a distraction to the other pokemon. Thank you."_

Everyone in the room can't help but sweatdrop and Viper sinks his head in embarrassment while leaving to the outside. Lime follows him, arms crossed, and the two in the infirmary try to sleep. Once they get there, they spot Cobra in a 100ft tree, wrapping close to the top branches. The flying pokemon try to talk her into coming down, but she shakes her head and ignores them. Meta the Skarmory, Raven, the Murkrow, and Gust the Flygon glide down the trunk once they spot the dou.

"Dude, whatever happened, she can't set herself straight." Gust says, shaking his head. Meta nods and Raven looks back up the tree. "I think I may have heard her say something about it being cold, but that's kinda silly. It's a beautiful day out here." Lime sits by the Beedrill, Pinny, and watches what happens next. Viper sighs, and starts to climb the tree, biting into it with his fangs, and curling around the wood, inchworming himself to the top. When he reaches some large branches, he springs and coils, ascending at a faster pace. When he finally gets to the limb Cobra is on, he takes a breath and looks at the Arbok.

"Hey, it's me. Viper. Are you okay? Everyone's worried about you." He starts off in a light voice.

She simply trembles more and whispers under her breath, so that he strains to listen. "T-t-that Frosslass...Was the reason I'm here...She blew me all the way from Kanto in a snowstorm and I ended up in Hoenn, about to be killed by those awful Zangoose..." She cries some more and he shakes his head to think for a bit.

_"...That makes no sense...Even if Sither was the same Frosslass from there, why would she be in Kanto? And if she could blow you two continents away, How can she be here?"_

He moves closer to Cobra and puts his tail on her head. "Well if she did do that, it wasn't completely bad, right? You met me and Li." Cobra sniffs and looks at him with teary eyes. The sight was too much for Viper, and he can't help but blush a little.

"Well aren't you two all friendly up here?"

They turn to see Lime at the edge of the branch, cracking her knuckles. "Li! What are you doing up here?"

"Pinny gave me a ride up so I could see what was taking you so long." She walks closer and Viper sighs again.

"This is definitely the worse week of my life..."

_Punch_

"Yo, what happened?" Gust asks the two as they come down, helping Cobra at the same time. "She has a kind of fear of Sither, that Frosslass Spore and Meta sparred with." Viper explains shortly. The others either shrug or look confused, and he gives them a complete rundown of the story.

"Oh, wow. From Kanto, huh?" Spore asks in confusion. Lime nods and points at the Arbok. "Apparently she thinks that she blew her all the way over here." Most of them shake their heads in disbelief. "Strange story indeed." Meta says. Jet just growls and shouts out, "Come on. You can't be that stupid, can ya? The girl's three feet tall. Maybe if she was like, Articuno, but please." Viper glares at the Sharpedo, but nods in return. "He has a point. There's no possible way that poor Sither has the ability to sweep you across the globe." Cobra shakes her head and raises her voice, "It was her! I know it was! It just couldn't be anyone else!"

Lime sighs in annoyance and uses Jaws to chomp down on her head without warning. Everyone is in shock, and watch as Cobra's body goes in spasmic thrusts before it slows down. Jaws opens up and Cobra is revealed, unconscious. "Li!" Viper shouts at the irritated looking Mawile. "Why did you you do that?"

She grunts and crosses her arms. "I was just tired out hearing her shouting. Kind of like yours." Viper sees Jaws open again, and he glares at the giant mouth. "Well now we have another pokemon to take to the healing room."

Lime turns, picks up Cobra inside of Jaws, and walks to the building, alone this time.

"Jeez, i'll never understand her." Viper sighs, watching from the distance. Raven scoffs and caws in mischief, "Is it because your an idiot?"

_Night Slash._

"OW! You jerk face!" The Murkrow screeches as he loses his balance and drops from Gust's head. The group laughs at his fall, and he sends an Air Cutter right back at him. Viper dodges and the attack goes sky high.

"Let's have that rematch right here, right now!" Raven yells. Viper bares his fangs and hisses, "I promised, didn't I?"

"All right!" Jet shouts, "Now to finally get on with why we're even in this dump!"


End file.
